Sick Days
by PokeSpe-Lover-Girl33333
Summary: Kouchi's sick so the whole gang helps him feel better. Too bad they don't know what they're in for. Rated T because I forgot if I sweared in this or not.


Sick Days

Me: My first Digimon fanfiction hope you like it.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Kouji's P.O.V

I ran towards Kouchi's house as quickly as possible. Mother asked me to take care of Kouchi since he's sick. I ran up to his door and knocked. Nothing. I jiggled the doorknob and it opened. I stepped in and locked the door behind me. The room was filled with uneasy silence. "Kouchi?" I asked flipping on a light. I heard a soft noise coming from his room. I kicked off me shoes and walked toward the door.

I entered his room to find a white pile of sheets squirming around. "Kouchi?" I asked softly. His head popped up from the floor and he smiled. A sweet and loving smile that almost made me loose my cool. Almost. I unraveled him from his containment and he rolled onto his stomach. He was wearing a plain white set of pajamas.

"Kouji~!" he sang out almost like a child, clutching me. "Hey Kouchi, are you okay? Mother told me you were sick." I said, worried. He nodded and said," Ya huh! Hey, let's play a game!" he said, looking under his bed. "I don't think that's a good idea since you're sick." I said, trying to lift him into the bed. "Just one game!" he whined, pouting.

I sighed. I held up one finger and said,"One." He smiled that same bright smile and pulled out a katana from under the bed. "Let's play ninja. You against Kouchi, okay? Winner gets to be ultimate ninja!" he said, moving from my grasp. "Wha-" I started to say before the barely missed my ear by a centimeter. "Since you don't have a weapon Kouichi'll let you run for ten seconds. Better hurry." he said, his face was flushed red.

"Dear god, he's disoriented." I thought, running out the room and hiding in the kitchen. I fumbled with my phone and called Takuya.

Takuya's P.O.V

Tommy, J.P., Zoe, and I were at the park when I got a call from Kouji. I put him on speakerphone and said,"You're on speakerphone, Kouji." He breathed ragged breaths. "Kouchi. He's gone insane with a fever. He's not acting himself, he's-Kouchi what are you doing with that? Dear god!" his voice cut off.

We all stared at the phone, horrified. "We need to help him." I said finally. The others nodded and we ran towards Kouchi's place.

When we got there the door was open. Splintering wood covered the floor, cut marks lined the walls, everything was a mess. "Kouji? Kouchi?" I called, leading everyone inside. We walked pass the kitchen and called them. "Don't call out he'll hear you." a cracked voice called softly.

We turned to see Kouji sitting under the sink with cut up clothes and blood trickling down his forehead. "Kouji! Who did this?" Tommy asked, kneeling next to him. "Kouchi..." Kouji huffed. Before anyone could ask, we heard a scrapping noise on the floor. We turned to see Kouchi with a sadistic smile on his face. "More play mates? How fun." he mused, slashing his sword in our direction.

We backed away just in time. "What's wrong with him?" I shouted. Kouji looked up with glazed eyes and held up a tattered piece of paper. "I didn't know until I saw this." he said as we dragged him into a nearby room. Zoe took the paper and read it aloud:

"Dear Kouji,

Be careful with Kouchi. When he was little he was extremely sadistic, he mellowed out over time but it comes back when he's sick or extremely confused. I'll be back at 4 at the latest. There's a tranquilizer gun in my closet, don't be afraid to use it because he won't stop his rampage unless his fever breaks or he kills you.

Love, Mom

P.S. You can bring as much friends as you want, just make sure they know they might die.

P.S.S. If they die call me, we'll bury them in Mexico later."

An eerie silence passed after she read the note. We looked around, we were in Kouchi's mom's room. "Did you get the gun yet?" Tommy whispered to Kouji. In response, Kouji held up two broken metal tubes. "He snapped it in half, with his hands two." Kouji said, twirling one of the tubes in his hand. "What should we do?" Zoe whisper/screamed. Kouji looked at her and smiled sadly. "We wait 'til his fever breaks, and hope we get out alive.

Disoriented Kouchi's P.O.V (He talks in 3rd person)

Kouchi heard voices in Mama's room. "Must be my playmates." Kouchi thought, as he slashed Mama's door open. "Little brother? Come out~! Kouchi wants to play~~!" Kouchi sang out, looking for his favorite 'toy'. Kouchi saw something move in the corner and he turned on the light.

Kouchi's _bestest friends _were all huddled in the corner. "No fair. Playing a game without Kouchi! Now you gots to be punished~!" Kouchi gripped his favorite blade and bounced in their direction. Then his world went black...

Regular Kouchi's P.O.V

I woke up, feeling better than when I fell asleep when Mom left. I sat up and stretched my body. I looked around to see my friends sleeping in a semi-circle around my bed with frying pans and kitchen knives. I sweat dropped. "Are they trying to kill me in my sleep?" I thought aloud. Immediately after I said that, their eyes snapped open. They held up the cooking gear like they were going to use them.

"Guys," I started. "What's going on?" They looked at me carefully. "Kouchi," Takuya spoke. "Do you want...do you want to play a game?" They flinched before I could answer. "Umm, sure I guess we can do that." I answered. "He's not talking in 3rd person, does that means it's safe?" Zoe asked Tommy, who replied with an 'I don't know'.

Kouji inched forward and asked,"What do you want to play?" I shrugged. "I don't know. Checkers, monopoly, ooh we could play Red Rover." I said, rambling on about different games. My friends sighed and put down the utensils. I noticed they were scratched and bleeding. Their clothes were tattered.

"Oh my. What happened?" I asked in horror. They looked at each other and laughed. "I guess he doesn't remember!" J.P. laughed. I sweat dropped again. "So can we play the game already?" I asked. "Sure." they said. "What do you wanna play?" Tommy asked. I thought for a while. "Let's play_ Ninja_."

Me: They probably cried.


End file.
